1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a price verification method, device and program product. Specifically, the present invention provides an automated way for a consumer to compare a listed or advertised price for an item to a register-based price as determined by a cash register or the like.
2. Related Art
In the retail world, it is often the case that prices listed for items are inaccurate. Specifically, many consumers have experienced instances where a price listed for an item does not match the actual price charged. The inaccuracies can not only occur in advertisements, but in the retail store as well. For example, a consumer might observe one price on a label associated with an item (e.g., a label affixed to the item or on the shelf that holds the item), but be charged a different price when checking out of the retail store. Studies have shown that when such price discrepancies occur, the consumer is more likely to suffer a loss than a gain. Expecting the consumer to remember listed prices for all items they intend to purchase is neither convenient nor realistic.
To date, many devices have been developed for enhancing a consumer's shopping experience. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,789 discloses a device that allows a shopper to enter a shopping list and then check off items with a barcode scanner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,524 shows a device that allows shoppers to scan items as they shop and then integrate with the store's database to obtain the prices. Still yet, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,002 shows a device with a barcode scanner that is integrated with a store's database. Unfortunately, none of the previous attempts provides a way to verify a store's price against a listed (printed) price. Specifically, the previous attempts typically rely on a store's database. As such, there is no way of verifying whether the store's database price matches a listed price for an item.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a price verification method, device and program product. Specifically a need exists for a device that is capable of both scanning a barcode printed on a label associated with an item, and reading a price for the item as printed on the label. A further need exists for the price to be stored within the device for later comparison to a register-based price. Another need exists for the comparison to be made manually by a consumer, or automatically by the device. In the case of the latter, a need exists for the device to be able to read the register-based price from a receipt, or for the device to be capable of communicating with the register.